


Treacherous

by frostfall



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfall/pseuds/frostfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts off as an invitation, his amber eyes beckoning for her to fall into him.</p><p>- Inspired by the song Treacherous by Taylor Swift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that the characters aren't OOC and I applied the right tag...
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fanfic so go easy on me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

 

 

 

It starts off as an invitation, his amber eyes beckoning for her to fall into him.

And on impulse, she jumped.

“This is wrong,” she murmurs against his lips as he roughly presses her against the wall. “You have someone. I have someone. This should not be happening.”

He gives out a throaty laugh. “But you like it, don’t you?”

She doesn’t reply.

So they make love (that’s what she hopes it is, love) into the night and when it’s time for him to leave, she begs him to stay.

“You know I can’t,” he says, much gentler and sober than he was the previous night. “She needs me.”

She kisses his memories of the girl away.

**Author's Note:**

> Do take note that I didn't state the identity of Pearl and Platinum's partners. I leave that up to your imagination.


End file.
